panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
Denshi Mikisa
Denshi Mikisa ' is a character in the ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, where he serves as a secondary protagonist. He was a tribute from District 6, and a member of the Capitol's Bane. He was a sarcastic, timid tribute with a fearful nature. He participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where he died on the 7th day to tropical wolves. ''Faux Paradise: Tshe 77th Hunger Games'' The Hunger Games Training Center In the Training Center, Denshi and his fellow tributes train and prepare for the Games. In the series, Denshi trains at with the Capitol's Bane, possibly in woodworking. Later on, Cora gives Denshi a pep talk for him to sway Lucia. Although reluctant, Denshi agrees, and ends up walking up to Lucia and talking to her. It goes out well, and Denshi begins dating Lucia soon after. His training score ends up being a 5, with an odds of 33-1. Interview Denshi plays a synthesizer during his interview, saving District 6's somehwat boring interview. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Denshi runs toward the cornucopia and fights for supplies. He first fights Jacqueline alongside Cora and Sainaru. They manage to overpower her, but Tobias arrives to fight, causing Denshi to flee. Denshi later shows up alongside five of his allies, as they all gang up and kill Tobias. At the bloodbath's end, Denshi is shocked by Sainaru's death, no one seeing the boy's demise coming. Alliance Denshi is allied with members of the Capitol's Bane. Of the 10 involved in the alliance, 3 were killed in the initial bloodbath, leaving only 7 members left alive at the end of the first day. These are Lucia, Cora, Denshi, Hamaji, the girl from 10, boy from 11, and Naida Bank. Uneasy Peace Denshi and his allies manage to get through the first few days rather uneventfully, though they still worry about the whereabouts of JaKhel and the careers. When notified about finding dive equipment, Hamaji decides to take two tributes with him to scuba dive the ocean for rare loot. He chooses Naida and Lucia. Denshi begs Hamaji to join, due to his love of Lucia, but Hamaji declines, not wanting to risk losing any more allies. It isn't unitl that night does Denshi meet any trouble. Raid at Night A few days into the Games, the careers attack the Capitol's Bane while three of their members are out scuba diving. Denshi is alerted by the noises of Cora and Sarah Copperfield fighting upstairs, where he walks in on the two tributes locked in combat. Before he can help Cora fight Sarah, Thalia arrives, shooting an arrow at the two. This scares Cora and Denshi off, both running back down stairs. When they get back downstairs, they are quickly captured by the remaining careers. They plan on executing the members, but the timely arrival of Hamaji, Naida, and Lucia manage to kill off the 4 male and scare the remaining careers away, saving Denshi from a sudden demise. Taking the Fight Back Some time later, while the Careers are still nursing their wounds, Denshi and his allies sail to the volcanic island and prepare to attack the supposedely unaware careers. However, it turns out someone had informed the careers, and they were waiting for the Capitol's Bane. Thalia ends up destroying the boat, standing the Capitol's Bane on the volcanic island as the careers escaped back to the resort on a boat of their own. Stranded on the volcanic island, Denshi begins to have a panic attack about Lucia's fate, who had been left on the resort island to stand guard. His allies try to calm him, but they're unsuccessful, as Denshi's axiety grows worse. Reuiniting with Lucia Lucia manages to escape the careers, and return to her allies. Denshi is elated to see Lucia, the two snuggling together that night. Lucia informs the Capitol's Bane that the District 11 Male had betrayed her, and was no longer an ally. Denshi suggests roasting the boy over a fire for his treachery, amusing his allies. At that night, Lucia convinces Denshi to sleep with her, and the two end up having the night of their life. Building a Canoe Wanting to retake the resort island back, Hamaji leads the alliance through the jungle of the volcanic island. Denshi finds a good tree to carve a canoe out of, the alliance chopping it down with Cora's chainsaw and hauling it to the beach. Soon though, the ground begins to shake, as the once dormant volcano begins to erupt. Eruption Denshi manages to carve the canoe in time, as the Capitol's Bane begin to load up and escape the erupting volcano. Denshi saves Cora from a wolf that had her pinned, helping her get onboard the canoe. Seeing Lucia alone though and not on the boat, Denshi goes back for her, trying to save his lover. When a strong current rips the boat away from Denshi and Lucia, the two realize they are seperated and stranded. After two final words, the lovers prepare to face down the incoming horde of wolves. Death Denshi fights off many wolves, trying to his hardest to stay alive long enough to possibly escape back to sea. He is unable to fight them off forever though, as he and Lucia are both overrun by wolves. and torn to shreds. Denshi placed 11th out of 24 tributes. Personality Denshi is an sarcastic, yet timid and shy guy who was very nervous around his crush Lucia. However, after Cora motivates him to go after Lucia, Denshi grows more comfortable, and soon begins to date Lucia. He grows more confident, being afraid of danger less and less. In his final moments, Denshi had developed himself into a heroic person, choosing to fight with the love of his life rather than escape alive. Appearance In Faux Paradise: Tshe 77th Hunger Games, Denshi is depicted as a small, average boy. He's light skinned, standing 5' 2" tall, and weighing 116pounds. He has small shoulders and thin arms, a lean torso with little muscle tone, skinny hips, and slim legs. His brown hair is short and shaggy, with a thick texture. He has an mature face with a square chin, and his regular, sharp eyes are brown. His nose is large and he has modest lips. He usually wears street clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his mature appearance and thick hair. Abilities *'''Woodworking: Denshi's woodworking ability was good enough for him to sucessfully carve a floating canoe out of a tree trunk. *'Medical Knowledge': Denshi was able to glue up and bandage Cora's severe leg wound, which didn't give her a problem for the remainder of the games, showing how good Denshi was at those kind of things. *'Musical Talent': Denshi was a very talented musician, mastering the synthesizer and impressing the capitol audience with his skills. Equipment *'Shortsword': Denshi was armed with a shortsword, a more compact version of a regular sword. He used it to slaughter dozens of wolves, carrying it with him even in death. Affiliations Allies *Capitol's Bane **Lucia † **Cora † **District 7 Male † **Hamaji Nanashi † **District 8 Female † **Sainaru Sutoma † **District 10 Female † **Naida Bank Enemies *Careers **Aquarius † **Thalia † **Tobias † **Jacqueline Houston † **Sarah Copperfield † **District 4 Male † *District 11 Male † - Former Ally turned Enemy Killed Victims Ther list shows tshe victims Denshi has killed: *Many tropical wolf mutts. Relationships Lucia During tshe games, Denshi's strongest relationship was with Lucia. At first, he was very nervous and timid around the girl, but soon the two were soon falling in love. Their bond was strong enough to get both of them through tough times, both supporting the other. Denshi chose to remain by Lucia's side than escape his alliance, choosing to die with his lover than escape and live another day. Appearances Trivia *Denshi placed 11th out of 24 in the games, outliving his district parnter by 7 days.